Coin (PG3D)
This article describes the basic form of in-game currency in Pixel Gun 3D. For the form of in-game currency in Pixel Gun World, see Coin (PGW). A Coin is one of the main in-game currencies in Pixel Gun 3D, along with the Gems. It is also the first currency in the game. Appearance Coins appear as yellow circle-shaped objects with black rings in the middle. They bear a striking resemblance to the coins in the Super Mario universe. Use Coins are useful for many things, such as buying weapons, upgrades, and skins. Since the 9.0.0 update, they are no longer the only form of currency in the game, the other being Gems. Spending Coins can be spent on: # Some weapons. # All hats, the Maniac Mask, Cape Editor and Ninja Tabi. # All armor forms. # All skins (except the Social Hero, which is obtained by connecting to social media). # Some gadgets. # Training pets, up to level 4. # Some Buildings, Pet Houses, Decorations, Backgrounds and Devices. Obtaining There are several ways to obtain coins: *The basic way to get coins is by playing a certain game mode. *In every wave in Arena. You only get awarded 1 coin for each wave. *Every time you level up, you get a varying amount of coins (the higher the level, the higher the number of coins earned). The amount of coins obtainable after leveling up has been reduced as of the 8.0.0 update. *You can also find them hidden throughout levels, but this only works once a stage, so farming them is impossible. *When finishing a Campaign world for the first time you will earn a large amount of coins. *You can also find it in the Lucky Chest with certain amounts, from 3, 5, 10 or even 50. *You can buy them using In-App Purchases. From 45 for 1$, to 6000 for 100$. Pixel gun crazy money.jpg|The look of the coins shop before the 9.0.0 update. 9.0.0_shop_coins.jpg|The look of the coins shop before the 12.5.0 update. Coinsale.jpeg|Every weekend (From Friday-Sunday), there are limited sales, which were removed in the 12.5.0 update. Hidden Coin Sky Island.jpg|An example of a hidden coin in a campaign level. Trivia *Since the Christmas update, they are much harder to collect. For example, before if you won on Deathmatch, you would get 10 coins. Then, players'd only get 4. This is likely done to balance the game as it increases the difficulty in obtaining more powerful weapons, many of which cost hundreds of coins. **However, in the 12.0.0 update, there were 2x rewards, making the max rewards 8 and 40 . **However, due to the multiplier modification in the 12.5.0 update, the max rewards are 750 and 1500 . **The max coin reward for Deathmatch is 16 and 80 using 2x daily reward and VIP. *Many other games use coin sprites like this, such as the Super Mario Series. *The amount of coins earned in a mode is determined by how many kills it take to win. An example being a player that would get 750 in winning a server while another player would only get 300 by not killing enough players. *In Dangerous Roads, there is a market stand full of coins on the red teams side. *In the 12.5.0 update, the coin multiplier has modified, but this has been reverted in the 12.5.1 update. Category:Currencies Category:Pick-Ups Category:Lucky Chest Category:Event Chest Category:Super Chest Category:Themed Category:Content in Both Games